Relationships in a Storm
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Levy is caught out in a fierce thunder storm, causing her to shelter herself under the first awning that she sees. What happens when that awning belongs to none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer? Rated M for lemon in chapter. Please RxR... GajeelxLevy (don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1

Relationship in a Storm

Just something that I thought of, thought it cute but will let you decide. Please RxR thank you ;)

Chapter 1

Thunder roared overhead, causing Levy to grit her teeth and keep running through the rain soaked streets of Magnolia, trying to find shelter from the storm before it got to the point where she was to afraid to move.

"Oh! Levy, when are you going to learn? You knew it was going to storm today. Yet, I still went into that new book store, just like an idiot." She whimpered to herself, nearly jumping out of her skin when thunder roared overhead again. Causing her to start to tear up, and she finally caved in. Ducking under the nearest awning, she allowed her tears to fall, leaned against the wall, slid to the ground, and pulled her knees to her chest to hide her face. There was no way she was going to be able to brave the storm enough to reach the guild, and would have no choice but to wait here in fear for it to stop. She wished that Droy and Jet where there, they were always good in taking her mind off the storms. Mostly by asking her to explain her newest books, but it worked.

"Yo! Shrimp, what are you doing on my doorstep?" The deep, familiar growl, caused her to blink and flinch slightly. Surely her luck wasn't that bad, to make her take shelter under his awning. Looking up, she saw that she did have that much of bad luck, because not five feet from her, stood a scowling Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and recent member to the Fairy Tail Guild. His crimson eyes narrowed on her, causing her to flinch from the memory of the first time she had seen those eyes that narrowed, it had been when he had attacked her group. At that moment, thunder sounded again, and she wasn't sure what she feared most. The storm, or Dragon Slayer in front of her, in truth, she didn't want to face either.

"Well? Are you going to answer me, or just sit there crying for some reason?" He growled, causing her to shrink back some. She opened her mouth to speak, but gave a shriek instead when a bright light of lightening lit up the sky and thunder rolled loudly behind it. Her instincts took over, causing her eyes to squeeze shut, her hands to slap over her ears, bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw a little blood, and her body to tremble something fierce.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder? You're a wizard for crying out loud, grow a damn backbone." He growled, and she lowered her head as shame hit her hard. She knew that it was pathetic that she was afraid of storms, but they were called irrational fears for a reason. Still, even though she knew about it, her tears increased and a sob escaped her throat.

"N-Now wait a damn minute! T-That's not fair, tears aren't needed! Damnit!" Gajeel shouted, yet she continued to cry, and winced at his shouts and the raging storm. She knew she was just showing how pathetic she looked, but she was too afraid of her situation to care, all she wanted at that moment was to feel safe.

"Ah, damnit. Shrimp, you better not get any ideas about this happening all the time." Gajeel grumbled, and before she could look up to see what he meant, she found herself in his arms and him taking them inside his apartment. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, and blinked up at him. Finding it odd that he would be nice enough to bring her in out of the storm instead of just leaving her out in it, and found it even stranger when she realized that her was blushing slightly. Only to tense when he unceremoniously dumped her onto his couch and started to walk away. Sure, she figured he wasn't the most safest person to be around, but at least he was someone that she could be near with the storm going on.

"G-Gajeel?!" She squeaked, flinching when thunder sounded, but thankfully it was dulled by the thick walls, but kept her eyes on the Dragon Slayer. Shrinking back slightly when he looked over his shoulder at her. He stared at her for a moment before giving a faint sigh.

"I'm just going to find something you can change into. Just...Stay there for a moment." He growled, turning back around and stalking off to a door behind the couch. She watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore, and curled into herself again as lightening lit the room, then thunder rattled the windows. Biting her bottom lip again, she tried to keep her tears at bay, but found that her fear was to great and a few escaped.

"Why do I have to be so pathetic?" She whimpered, hugging herself tighter and not noticing the Dragon Slayer looking down at her from behind the couch. A weird look on his face, before he made himself known by dumping a towel and some spare clothes on her head. Giving a start, she looked over her shoulder and blinked up at him. Tilting her head to the side slightly when he couldn't meet her gaze.

"D-Don't take what I said to heart. Everyone has fears, I guess." He stated, causing her to blink at him, before realizing that he was apologizing in his own way.

"Thank you, Gajeel." She whispered, giving him a small smile that made his face go slightly red. He turned away sharply with a scowl on his face.

"Gah! Whatever, damnit. Go...dry off and change out of those wet clothes before you get sick." He growled, causing her to giggle slightly before removing the stacked items on her head and held them to her chest. Then blinked as she stared at the doors that were her options.

"Go in the middle door. It's the master bedroom, and the bathroom door is on the left side of the bed." He stated, she sent him another smile over her shoulder and quickly went to where he said to go. Blinking as she stepped into his room, it was beyond large, and was decorated in black and red. Not wanting to give in to the urge to snoop, she headed to the door he had said, and stared in shock at the bathroom. It was larger than the bedroom, had a large sink counter, a built in shower on the wall, and a deep looking hot tube bath. Not to mention, the actual toilet was through another door beside the shower head.

"Never would have though Gajeel was into the luxury things." She whispered, wishing that she could take the time and try out the hot tube bath, but instead stripped out of her we clothes, and dried off the best she could. Deciding to leave her shoulder length hair down to dry, she looked at the clothes he was letting her borrow. A large plain white t-shirt that she knew she could use as a dress, and a pair of black training pants.

Giving a shrug, she pulled on the pants, tied the string as tight as it would go, and still had to roll the waist of them. They were still loose on her, but at least they stayed on her hips. She then picked up the shirt, thankful that she hardly ever wore a bra, and only had to worry about the lack of underwear, and slipped the shirt over her head. Giggling as she saw that it stopped a few inches below her knees, and looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt swallowed her whole, giving her an almost chibi effect. Sticking her tongue out in a childish manner, she giggled again only to gasp when a sharp crack of thunder distracted her from what she was doing. Making her recall the situation she was in and whose clothes she was in. Swallowing, she gathered the wet clothing and towel and started out of the room, blinking in fear when the lights flickered before dimming.

"It's alright, the generator will stop them from going completely out. Make yourself...comfortable, and I'll put these in the dryer for you." Gajeel stated, causing her to blink and realize that she was in his bedroom and saw that he must had changed as well. He was no longer in the training clothes, but instead was shirtless and wearing another pair of training pants. She reached out and placed her hand on the crook of his elbow when he moved to turn, and blushed when he looked at her.

"I...Uh...Thank you." She whispered, blushing harder as she forced herself to meet his gaze to see that he was staring at her in slight shock. She removed her hand when she figured that she wasn't going to get a reply, but blinked when he captured her hand in his free one.

"Thank nothing of it. We are apart of the same guild now, and I'm not going to do the same things I would have done in the past. Just...Don't go making a habit of it." He stated, giving her a small smile which she returned, realizing that he was attempting a joke. She stepped closer to her side as she heard more thunder, and gave him a sheepish look. He just sighed and motioned for her to follow him, which she did gladly, and kept looking around as he lead her to the room where he did his laundry. It was simple, washer, dryer and a line for clothes that needed to be hung.

"You just recently came back from a mission, right?" She asked, looking at him in hope to strike up a conversation. He threw her things in the dryer before turning to her with a slight smile.

"Yeah. It was a simple mission, just some no good punks trying to bully a town." He stated, and she smiled at him while giving a nod. Only to blink when he stepped closer to her slightly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why do you always go on missions with those two weaklings? Droy and Jet?" He asked, and she frowned slightly before straightening slightly.

"Because they're my friends, and we work well together." She stated, ready to jump to their defense. Only to blink when he huffed and leaned back slightly, looking away.

"So, they're nothing but friends?" He asked, and she nodded with a confused look. Especially when he looked slightly relieved after she had nodded. Shrugging it off, she hopped up onto the washer and smiled as she saw that it gave her a little bit more height and she was not to his collarbone.

"That's not a chair Shrimp." He sounded, but she heard no reprimand in his voice, so she just smiled and kicked her legs slightly.

"How come your bathroom is so big? I never pegged you as the luxury kind." She stated, and tilted her head slightly when he blinked at her in confusion before laughing.

"I wasn't the one who wanted it, even though it does have its perks. It was Lily that really wanted it." He stated, and she smiled at the thought of the Exceed that nearly all Dragon Slayers had.

"Now, him, I can see wanting that. Although, I wouldn't mind trying it out as well, especially that hot tube bath." She stated, putting on a dreamy face, and missing the lustful face that Gajeel was making at the statement. She snapped back to reality when he cleared his throat and looked anywhere but her.

"No one's going to stop you if you want to try it." He whispered, and she straightened to look at him in shock.

"You really mean it?" She asked, blushing slightly when he laughed at her excitement. She was about to stick her tongue out at him, when the lights flickered and then went out. She screamed at the sudden darkness, and jumped forward, tensing when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Calm down, calm down. It seems like the generator didn't have enough magic to withstand the storm. Not to worry though, I'm here and you're safe." He rumbled, and she closed her eyes. Realizing that he was right, for the first time since the storm started, she felt safe, and to top it off, she felt safe in his arms. Swallowing, she nuzzled into his chest, and tightened her hold as he positioned her into a more comfortable position.

"Even though the lights are out, the water will still work if you want to try the bath?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere near water now that I remember the storm." She stated, puffing her cheeks out when she felt his held back laughter from the way his chest vibrated.

"So. You wont go into water, but you will cling to someone who is basically made of metal. Shrimp, don't you think I take certain precautions? This house has a protection spell around it whenever a storm hits, lightening will never touch it. Hell, not even Laxus could break through it." He stated, and she looked at him. Trying to see pass the darkness to see his expression.

"Really?" She asked, blinking when she felt his chest rumble again in silent laughter.

"Yes, really. So, would you really like to try, or just wait out the storm and try after?" He asked, and she blinked as she thought about it. She was safe to try it, and she really wanted a good wash after her day. Blushing, and hoping that he couldn't see it in the dark she leaned against his chest.

"Two conditions, one, there had better be good smelling shampoo or wash. Second, you have to be there with me. I also don't like the dark." She whispered, feeling him tense beneath him and waited as he seemed to think about it.

"I guess I could, and yes Lily has some scented bath wash." He growled, his voice deep with restrained want. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest, and thought about the time ahead of her with a smile. Truth be told, she had a slight crush on him from the day they met, even when he was attacking her she knew she had feelings for him. Only problem was that, she figured that he didn't return those feelings because he never really seemed that kind of guy. But, who knew, maybe she would get lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Relationship in a Storm

Strong lemon people, reason for rating it M...Don't like, don't read...please remember to RxR ;)

Chapter 2

Gajeel swallowed as he started to fix the water in the hot tube bath to the right temperature, trying with all his might not to look over his shoulder to see the woman undressing behind him. He couldn't believe that she had asked him to join her in the bath, it was something he had only ever dreamed over ever since meeting, or in his case attacking, her. He had figured that she hated his gut for it, not ask him to join her in a bath. What was the little vixen Shrimp up too? He hadn't a clue, but if she allowed him, he was going to push his luck. Especially if she made the first move.

"Alright, the bubbles are in and the temperature is at a comfortable level." He stated, tensing when she suddenly brushed against her and slid one leg into the water to test it herself. Giving off a sigh of pleasure, before he saw her look his way with a sly smile on her face.

"You're going to join me, right Gajeel?" She asked, biting her bottom lip in that way that drove him crazy. Making him want to capture her lips and bite that lip himself.

"Go ahead and get in. I'll just be a minute." He growled out roughly, need and want evident in his voice. He stood, waited long enough to watch her slip into the bath with the large towel wrapped around her body, and then headed for the shower. Thinking that a quick cold shower would help to not scare her away, and so he wouldn't cause any filth to get into the bath. Undressing quickly, he turned the nozzle that controled the cold water and stepped under it, tensing slightly when the cold water hit his hot body, but soon relaxed into it as he adjusted. After making his problem go down slightly, he turned off the water and then approached the bath. Thankful for his Dragon abilities, he could see that Levy was waiting patiently, and he could even scent her want for him.

Giving a low growl to warn her that he was coming in, he slipped into the water and encircled her into his arms, pulling her close to his chest. He smiled when she gave a small gasp, before clutching at him instead of the towel. Leaning down, he nipped at the tip of her ear, causing her to yelp ever so slightly, which just made his body tighten even more. He soothed the slight sting with his tongue, and then lifted her slightly, causing the towel to slip and be forgotten in the water. He saw the blush that formed on her cheeks, and gave a growl when she attempted to cover herself.

"Don't think you can hide from me." He whispered, capturing both of her small hands in one of his larger ones, and lifted them slightly above her head. Causing her back to arch and thrust her generous breasts forward. He gave an approving growl, and carefully leaned down to take one perked nipple into his mouth. Smirking into her skin as she gasped loudly and arched her back more. He taunted her breasts until both were tender and peaked, then brushed over them even so gently with the pad of his thumb, causing her to moan and shudder at the sensation.

"I'm only going to give you this one chance to back out. This is the only time I'm going to be able to stop." He growled, his eyes red with lust and the need to possess his mate. He pushed his body close, relishing in the gasp she gave as she felt his member slide against her stomach, and growled lowly when she whimpered with need.

"Please. Don't...Stop." She gasped, he gave a low soothing growl, and leaned down to capture her lips. Going soft and slow at first, until she moaned, giving a growl at her pleasure, he forcefully deepened the kiss as his free hand squeezed at her breasts. Nearly losing it when her arousal spiked sharply, and he couldn't help to smile. His little Shrimp liked it a little rough. He growled in pleasure at his newest finding, and eased her onto the side of the bath. Her hands still in one of his hands, as he latched back onto her breasts. He loved every squeal of pleasure that she let out, and he answered each one with a growl of approval before he started to move lower.

He kissed beneath her chest, his tongue stroking across her smooth skin as he inched downward, stopping at her navel to nip the tender skin and sooth it with his tongue.

"Ga-Gajeel...Please." She whimpered, giving her hands a small jerk in his larger ones, looking up at her as he teased her navel, he released her and growled in pleasure when the small delicate hands tangled into his mane. Nipping her skin once more, he moved even lower, nudging one leg over his shoulder so she was completely exposed to him. Her fragrant smell nearly pushed away his self-control, but he could sense that this was her first time, and there was no way in hell that he was going to be too rough with her. Inching toward the source of her, he gave a delicate like over her slit, causing her to gasp and jerk her hips forward, and he shuddered at her taste. She was amazing.

He moved closer to the edge, and gave her another lick, causing her to jerk again but this time he placed his hands on her hips to still her. Then dove into his new prize, causing her to screech out in blissful pleasure. He stroked his tongue in and out in leisurely strokes, causing her to shudder each time, and each time he felt her starting to clench up he pulled back to kiss at her stomach. He wanted her to be begging for release.

"G-G-Gajeel?! Please!" She shouted, twisting her hands harder into his hair. Looking up, he nearly lost himself right there. Her faced was flushed, sweat dampened her skin like beautiful dew, and her breaths were coming out in hard pants. Grinning, he moved back to her core, thrust his tongue in ruthlessly, and started to rub at her clit with his thumb. Her body arched beautifully, but he didn't let up as he felt her walls begin to tremble and clench. Giving one last thrust of his tongue he carefully pressed against her bundle of nerves, and groaned as her sweet honey filled his mouth. Listening intently to her scream of pleasure, feeling a rush as it was his name that she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Moving back, he growled and winced at the pressure of his hard on, but watched as she came back down from her high. When her breathing began to even out, he pressed his lips to hers lightly, nipping at the bottom lip, asking for entry. She obliged, and he slid his tongue into her moist tavern, knowing that she tasted herself as her arousal spiked once more. This time he eased them both out of the water, picked her up bridal style with their lips still locked, and moved to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed, broke the kiss for much needed air, and nuzzled her neck before kissing it. She gave off a sigh that caused him to hum in the back of his throat, and gently nip the place he was kiss, soothing it over with his tongue when she gasped. Knowing full well that he had left a mark on her, and made a mental note to leave more. After tonight, he wanted to make sure that everyone who saw her, knew that she belonged to him.

"G-Gajeel.." She whimpered, moving her hips. He growled softly, and placed his lips back on hers while using one knee to open her wider for him. After settling between her legs, and gently slid just the tip of himself in.

"Are you sure. Once this happens...You will be mine, and mine alone. Just as...I will be yours, and yours alone." He growled, deciding to give her one more chance to back out, and growled in pleasure when her answer was to crash their lips together in another kiss. Being as careful as he could, and using all the self restraint that he had within him, he eased inside her until he was in as far as he could go. He stilled as the scent of tears filled his nose, moving carefully he leaned down and started to kiss them away as he growled as softly as he could.

"I'm fine...Please...Move." She whimpered after a bit, he captured her lips in another kiss, and started to ease out. Growling in pleasure when she arched her back and forcefully bit his bottom lip in pleasure. Once he only had the tip of him inside her, then thrust back in, causing her to gasp and scratch her blunt nails across his back, as her legs wrapped around his waist. He continued on at a steady pace, allowing her to grow more comfortable with the rhythm he started for them, and only did he pick up the pace when she started groaning and panting for more. Giving a growl, he lifted her off the bed, crashed their lips together and balanced on his knees as he thrust himself up into her, causing her to scream in bliss as he went deeper than before.

He knew she was close when she twisted her hand tightly in his mane, kissing her once again, he eased his hand between them and found her bundle of nerves again. He started to circle it carefully, and when he started to feel her walls contract around him, pushed against it without mercy. Causing her to arch her body, break their kiss, and scream his name in pure ecstasy. Giving a growl, he latched onto her neck as her walls clamped around him like a vice grip, causing him to thrust only a few more times before he spilled his seed deep within her. His body shuddering in his release, and leaving him feeling lightheaded. Moving carefully, he laid her back down on the bed, and carefully withdrew, smirking as she shuddered with the loss of him inside her. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and then moved to her ear.

"I'll be right back, Love." He growled, feeling her shiver beneath him again in pleasure, then he quickly moved back to the bathroom. He grabbed a portable basin from beneath the sink, allowed the water out of the bath as it filled, and grabbed another towel. Once the basin was filled with warm water, he moved back into his bedroom and smiled as he saw that she was looking his way. He leaned on the bed, kissed her lips once more, then moved to clean her off. Humming apologetically when she whimpered as he brushed her sensitive area.

Once he was done cleaning them both, he placed the basin and towel aside and eased beside her on the bed. Smiling when she automatically snuggled closer to him before turning her back to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her flush up against his chest. He placed one last kiss on the back of her neck, before nuzzling his nose into her hair and closed his eyes as he inhaled her natural soothing scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Relationship in a Storm

Last chapter, more for my part because it just seemed to short to end just yet...anyway enjoy and please RxR ;)

Chapter 2

"Gajeel?...Gejeel! Come one wake up, you put me in a weird position." Levy sighed, poking at the large man's chest. Only to smile when he mumbled, shifted onto his back, bringing her with him to lay on his chest. She gave another sigh, and rested her head against his bare chest. Giving a small smile at how peaceful his face looked in sleep. Then felt her curiosity begin to rise as her gaze fell onto the metal studs that lined his nose and created his eyebrows. Biting her lower lip, she eased her hand up his chest, and hovered it briefly over the studs in his nose. Swallowing, and hoping that he wasn't grumpy when disturbed from sleep, she easily allowed her finger to rest on the studs. Blinking as she realized that they were cool and smooth to the touch. Smiling, she lazily traced over them, and the one beneath his lip before reaching higher to the ones on his brow.

"Keep that up, and there will be a round two." He rumbled, his chest vibrating with the sound. She gave a small gasp and blush as she quickly withdrew her hand before looking into his crimson gaze. Blushing brighter when she saw a satisfied look on his face that was all male, and after a while she could only smile in return. She rested her head against his chest, and raised her hand to play with some his hair. Knowing that they needed to get moving, but at the same time didn't want any of this to end.

"You know if we don't get going soon, some of the others will get worried and come looking for us." She stated, watching as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her for a moment. When he opened them again, they landed on the junction where her neck met her shoulder. She knew that he was no doubt studying his mark, and knew that there was no way she would be able to cover it up. Hell, she didn't want to cover it up.

"I was a little too rough. Sorry." He whispered, pulling her up his chest and carefully kissed the mark. She sighed at the tenderness of it, and then wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm alright. It doesn't hurt. Although, a few other places are a bit sore and stiff. Although, that is to be expected." She mumbled, smiling when he laughed into her neck and hugged her closer. She listened as he sighed again and kissed his mark again.

"We're going to have to stop by your place so you can put on some clean clothes." He whispered, sitting the both up straight. She nodded, her body still relaxed from all that had happened the night before. Then she smiled up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm wondering? How do we plan to tell the others that we're an official couple, with no way of separating?" She asked, nuzzling her nose into his neck as he laughed again.

"That damn Fire-Brain will know just by one look. Also, something tells me Mira will know as well. The others, well, they'll just have to get over it. Also, not to push or anything, but I will be joining your group." He growled, and she pulled back with a frown.

"You've nothing to worry about with Jet and Droy. I don't like them that way, and they only see me as a sister." She stated, blinking when he shook his head. Then sat back farther when he leaned his forehead against hers, rumbling lowly in the back of his throat.

"Not what I mean, Love. I'm basically a Dragon who has just claimed a mate. It will be a while before I decide to leave your side for anything." He growled, nipping at her neck to get his point across. She sighed as she saw the logic to it, but smiled all the same. She nodded, and hugged him closer.

"I understand now. Anyway, we best get going." She whispered, stretching her back and slid from the warmth of his body. Wincing slightly when she was on her feet. Only to blink in surprise when he picked her up bridal style and started to the bathroom.

"You need a relaxing bath to help your muscles. No worries, I'll just take a shower." He stated, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Giving a sigh, she allowed him to carry her into the bathroom, sit her down, and watched as he filled up the bath. Her eyes wandering over his body, marveling in his strength and remembering the absolute control he now had over it. Smiling as she recalled last night, and sighed as her body trembled slightly at the memories. Once the tub was filled, he lifted her back up and settled her in it, causing her to hiss slightly when it touched her sensitive area. Although, she relaxed into it quickly after, and sunk down low into it. She watched as he smiled down at her, love and possessiveness evident in his gaze, and she smiled right back. Then, enjoyed her soothing soak as he went to the area with the shower head. Causing her to pout slightly when he drew a curtain around himself, blocking all of his hard muscles from her view.

She wasn't surprised to find all eyes on her when they entered the guild together, but one glare from Gajeel, and they quickly went back to whatever they were doing. Everyone except a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. She watched as Natsu took one look at her went wide eyed, and quickly stood from his table. Drawing confused gazes from Lucy and Gray.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" He shouted, rushing up to them and staring right at her in worry, then turned a dangerous looking glare at Gajeel.

"I swear Gajeel, if you forced her..." Natsu growled, his fists tightening and flames erupted from them. She blinked when Gajeel easily moved her behind him, giving a warning growl to the man. She quickly intervened before a fight started, knowing full well that if the two went at it the Guild Hall would be destroyed, and carefully placed a hand on Gajeel's chest as well as Natsu's.

"Natsu, he didn't force me." She stated, watching as he looked at her, or more like the mark on her neck, then to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Fine. But so help me, if you make her cry in any way, I swear I'll kick your ass!" He growled, moving to Levy and enveloped her in a friendly hug before moving back to the table where Lucy and Gray were. No doubt telling the others what was going on, and knew she was right when Lucy went wide eyed and looked at her. She smiled up at Gajeel when he huffed, and then blinked when she was suddenly pulled backwards. Having to smile reassuringly to Gajeel when his eyes narrowed, and she turned to look at her two usual companions.

"Is Natsu serious, Levy? Are you and Gajeel really...?" Droy asked, and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, and no worries. I'm still going to go on mission with you guys. It's just that Gajeel will be joining us." She stated, watching as they went wide eyed and stared at the man behind her. Going pale when he stepped forward, with a small possessive growl, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be going with you long enough to know that my woman is in capable hands. So help me, if I see that you two are unfit to keep her safe, I'll put you through training so hard that you will have no choice but to grow stronger, or disband." He growled, and she sighed when they nodded vigorously before turning and quickly walking away.

"You know, you didn't have to scare them that bad." She stated, leading him to the bar where and anxious Mira stood waiting, no doubt wanting to know all the juicy details about how they got together.

"I want to make sure, that if I'm every away I can count on those two to protect you. I know you are strong, but I wouldn't mind knowing that you are completely safe. Besides, they need to strengthen up anyway, so I'm doing them a favor as well." He growled, leaning down to nuzzling the top of her head, which earned a few soft 'awws' from the other guild members, and earning them another glare from the Dragon Slayer. She giggled and finally took her seat at the bar, smiling when Mira hovered over her.

"I'll take the usually Mira, and no worries, in between bites we'll tell you everything." She stated, smiling as the woman quickly moved to get her usually breakfast. Her smile stretching more as Cana quickly took the empty stool to her left, and Lucy took the one on her right. Then realized that Natsu had got Gray's help to pull Gajeel away from her, so he could talk with the other guys. She giggled at his expression, and knew full well that they were going to have a busy day at the guild.

"Hey! Isn't Erza coming back from her mission today? I wonder what she has to say about this?" Laxus stated so everyone could here, and the face that Gajeel made was priceless enough to make everyone laugh. Although, Levy only laughed halfheartedly, knowing full well that she would also be getting interrogated by the guilds strongest wizard, not looking forward to it. Well, she guessed that's what she deserved for creating a relationship during a thunderstorm, instead of waiting to get the female wizard's approval.


End file.
